


A Storm, a Sleepover, and a Sweet Surprise

by definitelynotcanon (orphan_account)



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Loki fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/definitelynotcanon
Summary: A rain-soaked Loki spends the night.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki x Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	A Storm, a Sleepover, and a Sweet Surprise

"Are you kidding me? No way! The Twilight Zone is not better than Doctor Who." You feigned complete and utter outrage.  
"I'm going to have to disagree-"  
"Loki Laufeyson! I never thought you'd be one to have such poor taste."  
The god of mischief layed on his bed, one hand under his head and the other cradling the phone that you gave him last Christmas, so that you could 'annoy your best friend whenever you wanted to.'  
"And I never thought you'd have such vivid dreams about me, Y/L/N, yet we keep surprising each other."  
You gasped, thinking back to the dream you had of Loki the night before. Let's just say it was.. interesting.   
You gestured with the hairbrush as you spoke, "That is so not fair! You can't just invade my privacy like that. I can't believe you would-"  
"You can't? Do you not know my formal title?" He loved to tease you, knowing the look on your face and that you would bite your lip out of frustration.  
"Anyway, aren't I the victim here? I was the subject of the-"  
"You know what? I-"  
"What?" He chuckled, not knowing how his teasing was really anything but.  
Loki didn't know of the feelings you'd been harboring for him, and if it was up to you he would never find out.   
The last thing you needed was for him to walk out of your life as soon as he'd entered it, and you wanted to keep him in it even if it meant just being friends.  
"I- I think I'm going to go now." You ended the call abruptly, not wanting him to hear any emotion in your voice.  
A confused Loki checked the time and it was 11. He hoped he hadn't said anything wrong, but he knew that it was entirely possible.   
He tried calling over and over, but it rang to voicemail every time. He couldn't stand the thought of you being upset with him, or hurt, so he did the only thing he knew to do which was go to you.  
Drops of rain steadily poured as Loki knocked on your door, and in the short time you took to answer, he was completely soaked from the rain.   
He didn't pay any attention to that though as he saw your tear stained cheeks and red nose.   
"Loki! What in the-"  
You cut yourself off, grabbing his arm and pulling him inside. You shut the door firmly behind him as he said, "Y/N, I am so sorry if I said anything that-"  
"Stop, Loki. You didn't say anything wrong, it's okay."   
He went to take an instinctive step closer to you before realizing he was getting water all over your floor.   
You cracked a smile at the embarrassed look on his face while motioning for him to wait there.   
You came back with a pair of pants and shirt.  
"These are the clothes you left in case of an emergency. Remember where the bathroom is?"  
He nodded gratefully, taking the clothes from you and going into the bathroom to change.   
You dried the floor and when Loki came out, you reached for his wet clothes. You tossed them in the dryer and turned back to face him, watching as he ran one of his hands through his dark, wet hair.   
"You really don't have to do that-"  
"Yes, I do. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have been out in that downpour."  
You tucked a strand of hair behind your ear, then smiled amusedly as you said, "And they would probably make a mess otherwise."  
He laughed, saying, "Regardless, thank you."  
A few moments of comfortable silence passed before Loki's face grew serious and he asked, "I have one question: why didn't you answer any of my calls?"  
You bit your lip and clasped your hands behind your back. "I'm sorry, I was just.. it's nothing for you to worry about." Loki could see that it was something you didn't want to talk about, so he tried to make things better by making a joke.   
"You can't annoy me if you do not answer."  
It worked a little bit. The corners of your lips lifted and he returned the smile, glad to see you more like yourself.  
"Was that your only reason for coming, to see if I was upset with you?"  
His smile remained in tact but the smallest hint of confusion shone in his eyes. "Well, yes. Was that not alright? I suppose it is late and I should be going-"  
You cut him off as you took a step closer to him, "It's okay, and really, I can't let you go back out there. It isn't safe."  
He could see the tension in your face and didn't want you to worry, so he nodded apprehensively when you asked him if he would stay.  
"Thank you." You smiled softly at him, then cleared your throat and began to say, "I'll take the couch, and-"  
Loki looked truly insulted that you'd ever suggest such a thing. "No. Absolutely not. This is your home, Y/N, and I'll gratefully take the couch. I'm sure I have slept on far worse."  
Your brows furrowed. "Loki, you're my guest and you're not sleeping on the couch. Why don't we both just sleep in the bed?"  
At this point, you began to feel overwhelmingly nervous and started to ramble. "I mean, we're both mature, grown adults- sort of, anyway, and well, I'm sure we could handle it. Not that it's a big deal or anything-"  
Loki laughed, and the sound of it made you forget what you were even rambling about.  
"I don't see why we couldn't. Although, I would hate to impose-"  
You cut him off, perhaps a little too quickly. "You wouldn't be imposing!"  
The corners of his lips turned up and there was a gleam in his eye.   
"So that's settled I guess." You turned in the direction of the bedroom, motioning for him to follow you.   
"I'll just grab some extra pillows, if you want to make yourself comfortable." You inwardly cringed at your awkward self as you opened the closet and pulled out the pillows.   
When you turned back to Loki, he had gotten under the covers on the side without pillows and you tossed the pillows in his direction. He thanked you as you made your way to your side, but you stopped for a moment when lightning flashed seemingly just outside your window.  
In that brief moment, Loki's entire face was illuminated and your breathing hitched as you took in his ethereal beauty.   
An overwhelming clap of thunder hurried you into bed, and you jerked the covers up to your chin for comfort. Loki questioned softly, "Y/N? Are you alright?"   
There was another flash of lightning as your voice wavered, "I- I just hate thunderstorms."   
The bout of thunder that followed that lightning strike was much louder than the previous one, and your body had reacted before you could think twice about it.   
You jumped from a mix of fear and surprise, and you hurriedly scooted closer to Loki, leaving you just barely on your side of the bed.   
"Are you afraid?" He turned his body towards you, concern filling his features.  
"No." Your voice cracked and gave you away.  
Loki shocked you as he sweetly asked, "Would you mind coming even closer? I'm not entirely fond of storms either."   
He didn't mind storms of course, but he knew that your pride wouldn't let you admit your fear.  
You slowly moved off of your pillow and rested the top of your head in the crook of his arm, your face almost touching his shirt and chest.   
It took a few minutes but the comfort of Loki's skin and scent relaxed you, and even though the storm was still raging, you felt yourself drifting off to sleep.  
Loki would have never done that for anyone else, and he looked down at your sleeping form with affection.   
He reveled in being this close to you, taking in all of the little details on your serene face.   
He didn't get very much sleep, but he felt that memorizing everything about you, and this feeling, was more important.   
When you awoke the next morning and slowly opened your eyes, Loki's arm was draped over your waist and you were eye level with his collarbone.   
His eyes were still closed and you took in all of his features. His hair, his eyelashes, his nose, his lips, his chin.. you were absolutely captivated. Without thinking, your fingers started to trace his jaw and you yelped when he cracked open an eye and amusedly asked, "What are you doing?"  
You would have jumped backwards if it hadn't have been for Loki's arm keeping you in place. You felt blood rush up your neck to your cheeks as you said, "I, um, I don't know-"  
His light laughter stopped you before you started to ramble, and you felt immense embarrassment.   
"It's alright, Y/N. I do not mind if you wish to touch me." He smiled encouragingly at you, and you took a deep breath while summoning all of your courage.   
Your fingertips brushed his jaw, then slowly went up to trace his lips.   
His arm lifted and he slowly took your hand that was touching his lips in his, moving both of them close to his chest.  
Your eyes met and you felt like you'd forgotten how to breathe for a moment. Your lips parted and he glanced down at them before gazing back into your eyes. You both started to lean in, almost like their was a magnetic force pulling you to each other. Your eyes closed as Loki's lips met yours, and your mouths started to move slowly together. It was a sweet, sleepy kiss that you could feel throughout your whole body. It had a soft intensity and you both pulled away breathlessly.  
He smiled as he rested his forehead against yours and he whispered, "Do you know how long I've wanted to do that?"  
Your smile mirrored his as you said, "I think I might."  
The second kiss was much shorter, yet still just as amazing as the first.


End file.
